Funny meeting You like this!
by DesiredforHim
Summary: When Finn finishes clearing his mind and slides off, he get's knocked off his feet by a beautiful stranger litteraly. Will this bring more problems or solve them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/U**

**Hey readers, this is for my best friend who is Top fan girl about Glee.**

**She started off her day in pain and in hospital so I wanted to cheer her up.**

**Finchel fanfic!**

**P x**

**Prologue.**

**Finn's P.O.V**

I stare down at the blank white surface below me. Filled with people shouting, screaming and laughing as they fall over. More of the blank white snows down, rocketing from the sky and landing on the ground. It's quiet up here and I take the silence to think. Think about what I got myself into, the accident which became a mistake. Quinn is currently back at the hotel wobbling around and struggling to walk with the massive weight that hangs off the front of what used to be the flattest stomach I'd ever seen.

My mom is sat crying at home in Paris, with my dad and Kurt my brother beside her. She said I had a good life ahead of me, with a football scholar ship that I gained at the private American school I go to in France. She's crying because I knocked up the one girl that I think I'm in love with. I can see a future with Quinn who is full of pure French beauty. Life is obviously punishing me for starting that future a little earlier than planned.

I'm done with the silence I have to go back to the hotel to get ready to take Quinn out tonight. I've already had a head start in the future so why not grab it and sit on one knee with an expensive piece of metal in a box that has a sparkly stone inside. I don't get it, why do girls like sparkly things? Why does it make them go into hyper drive?

I lock in my left foot to the left bindings on my snowboard and start to slowly drift off. I can hear a faint noise but I choose to ignore it, it's silent up here, must just be my head. I pull the goggles off my forehead and cover my eyes with them and start to drift off faster, scuffing the snow as I slide down getting quicker and quicker.

The damn noise that sounds like a high pitched scream is starting to get louder and it's irritating the hell out of me. I ignore it until I can hear words being yelled.

"Get out the way!" The same words are repeated twice until I realize that the noise and words are for me. Before I can even glance over my shoulder I'm thrown up into the sky and all I can see is the same grey sky that matches the blankness beneath me.

I close my eyes, hearing both two boards clattering together and a high pitched scream that I'm pretty sure I'll be deaf of when I get back.

I can feel the hard ground starting to get irritated and bumpy. The hard objects punching me until we reach a halt.

I'm lying there, just lying down trying to regain all focus and gather what had just happened.

"Uhm, can you get off of me?" I small voice mumbles underneath me.

"Oh shit! Sorry" I reply leaning forward as I undo both bindings on my board.

Once my bindings are undone I stand up, feeling a little dizzy and unbalanced, probably from getting up too quick and being the New York giant that I am…although I'm from here, Canada.

I look around trying to find out where we were, but I didn't recognize anything, must be lost.

I look at the masked stranger who took me out by the legs. It appeared to be a she but go figure since she was screaming at me.

She was undoing her bindings and began to struggle with her left, I could see that her hands were purple going on blue. I rushed over and decided to help her.

"Here let me do that" I say.

"Haha thank you" She laughs showing her pearly white teeth. Her smile was contagious I had to smile looking at it.

"I'm really sorry for knocking you over, I did tell you to move but you were non-responsive" I heard a little Ohio in her as she spoke.

"Well it was hard to tell from all the high pitched noise coming from your throat that deafened me" I chuckled.

I sat back and she lifted the goggles from her face and pulled them over her head and threw them down on the ground along with her arms in a huff.

"Where are we, she looked around with deep brown eyes that seemed to be filled with joy as the smiled along with her expanding mouth.

"I don't know, you tell me, you took us here" I chuckled. Still in aw of her smile, eyes and the perfect nose that stretched down her face. Her olive colored face seemed perfect with no blemishes.

She stopped scanning and stared straight at me, our eyes locking. She held out her arm and presented me with a hand.

"I'm Rachel" She introduced.

"Finn" I smiled.

She used my hand and pulled herself up but little did I know that our chests would touch and we'd be so close as a result.

I gazed into her deep brown eyes that I hope could tell me millions of stories. I instantly told myself 'This is a girl worth knowing'.

**A/N**

**Hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing it even though it's not my area ;)**

**P x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U I've been told to continue this but have had trouble trying to find ideas.**

**Apologies it took so long I ended up being hassled by a few of my friends at school.**

***Cough Cough* Hazz_Lilz and OliviaSantos13x**

**Enjoy ;)**

**P x**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I look up at him, he enchants me with his gaze that is set on me. I find his eyes continuing to make me fall for him a hundred times over but I can't let him in. Not now, not whilst I'm with Jesse. I'm supposed to be with Jesse and I've wanted to find someone like him for so long. He appreciates me and we compete in things that we love but it's just so real what we have that I can't break that? How could i? We've been together for more than just 2 years now and I've become obsessed with him as he continues to sweep me off my feet.

Last night when we arrived here, he took me out to dinner and put a ring on my finger. It's so beautiful as I twist it around in my boarding gloves which are currently holding this Finn's.

I pull away from our close meet and find that he is currently starting to pull away himself, maybe he knows that he shouldn't.

"Um I probably have to get going" I say as I grab a piece of hair out of my pink lip gloss.

"Uh yeah me too…I'll walk you" He bends down and grabs his baby blue snowboard off the ground.

I pick up my board as he waits, standing in a trance at me. What is wrong with this guy, he could be a perv…a stalker even!

"Man that board of yours is bright!"…..Oh.

"Yeah haha, I picked it up at Cluskies" I mention the name of my favourite boarding shop yet.

"Really? I've been there and picked up this baby" He says as he holds up his board like a prize.

We start walking in a random direction and start talking.

"So where are you from?" He says to me staring dead straight ahead at the path that we're taking.

"Ohio , but I live in France so it…." I reply getting interrupted by Finn's excited reaction.

"No way! I'm from Ohio too and living in France!" He said cutting me off.

"Wow!" I laugh, heartedly but not really meaning it. Changing my board from underneath my left arm to my right…as if to protect myself from him.

"Yeah but I'm here with my uhh…girlfriend to get away from our problems at home… I…uhh…got her knocked up and her parents kicked her out and mine well they're upset…big time" He says shocking me, he had got a girl knocked up at our age but I wouldn't be surprised that he has one seeing as he's so…good looking and handsome.

"Wow…I'm sorry. I'm here with my boyfriend but he's currently hanging out with his client who seems to be everything more than me" I say, really pissed off at how he spends more time with her than me at this rate.

"Really? What does he do?" Finn asks me looking at me, actually interested in what I have to say, than…Jesse.

"Oh he's an agent" I reply.

"Who for, if it's not too private" He asks his second question…or third.

"Britania Perez" I reply again waiting for the shock horror on this man's face once he knows who I'm talking about. I keep waiting for a few seconds but it still doesn't appear.

"Who's she?" He asks...how…what? How does he not know about this slut who is slowly tearing my love life away from me.

"I'm sorry; you don't know who Britania Perez is?" I ask halting and dropping my board than lifting up my hands to face him.

"Uhh…no, should I?"

Who is this person? Is he crazy? Has he been living under a rock?

"YES!" I scream, indicating that he hasn't lived.

"Sorry but her name doesn't ring a bell"

I try to act poise and calm myself down but it's impossible to do. I start to wonder if he's ever seen the front cover of certain magazines like Elle and Marie Claire with titles such as 'Brit takes the stage' or 'Latina Beauty hits the lights…yet again' and 'Hottie Brit Prez never failing!'

"Oh…Ok" I reply trying and just trying to keep myself calm. How doesn't he know her? The most exotic singer and dancer yet. She's a beautiful model and a "Boyfriend Stealer!" I shout out immediately covering my mouth as I look towards a startled Finn next to me.

"Well um ok then" We finish off our talk but little do we know it's getting dark and that we are lost.

"Where are we?" I say finishing off my laughing fit from shouting.

We stops and start to look around.

"I actually don't know" His smile disappearing off into a concerned face that becomes of what seems to be worry.

I walk up closer to him, slightly scared then I should be at this rate. I was Rachel Berry! I'm scared of nothing…maybe some little things but not really the dark!

We walk continually until we can see a bright shining light, one of which is probably L.E.D. It shines straight into the whites of our eyes, making us cringe with our hands in front of our faces, protecting ourselves from the blinding light.

"Hello?!" A manly voice shouts at us and I can tell just who it might be.

"Hello?!" I shout back now starting to get the tiniest bit worried.

"Rachel?!" The voice shouts back. Was my voice really that familiar?

"Yes?!" I shout back again. It felt like a tennis match but with more noise than usual.

"Rachel!" Said the relieved voice, getting closer. The light starts to bounce up and down towards us, waving frantically.

Once the light settles into a smooth pace and getting closer I can hear his breathing and it's intense reminding me why I fell in love with him in the first place.

"Jesse" I replied, relieved that I've been found but saving me from the other really tall kind stranger beside me.

It doesn't take long before he sees who's standing next to me and his face turns from relieved and happy to concerned and serious.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

I've been looking everywhere for her. It took me ages to realise that she'd been missing for almost half a day whilst I've been with my client.

"Who is this" I say wondering who the giant standing next to my beautiful girlfriend was.

"Um Jesse this is Finn, Finn this is Jesse" Rachel says introducing us as she turns in between us.

"Hi" I hold out my hand for him to shake but he just lifts his hand awkwardly and waves giving a weak smile along with it.

"Hi" He replies. He shifts from one foot to the other moving.

"Uh Rachel I need to go. It was nice meeting you" He starts again, holding out his hand to Rachel for her to shake…yet…ugh.

"Yes it really was and hey if you're around we need to catch up haha" Rachel says giving him her best smile that she normally only gives me.

He walks off to where I appeared from, I was hoping he'd go in a completely different direction but no he had to go the right way.

"Why were you with him?" I start taking Rachel's hand into mine and walking in the same path as Finn just did.

"Well we crashed into each other and ended up somewhere here" She replied with a smile. I was starting get furious.

"So that doesn't mean that you can hang out with guys loosely!" I reply. Smiling as she does but still pissed.

"Excuse me, it was an ac…Oh I see, you're playing the jealous boyfriend card" Rachel says winking at me and laughing. I lighten up a bit knowing that she understands.

"Well…yeah I guess I am" I know that she's upset and she shouldn't be, after all we did try to get away from all of the mess at home. I tried to get away from business but my client just won't stay put…there is always a problem however I did say that I'd be here for her.

I put my arm around Rachel and kiss her temple, she giggles and we head back to the hotel room.

**Finn's P.O.V**

I start to walk down the hallway to my room and just before me I see Puck exiting a door that looks identical to mine with the same nu…hey….

"What are you doing here?" I ask standing confused with my board in my hands.

"Hello Finn, nice to see you too" He says with a smile casually walking past me and

around the corner.

I carry on walking to the room and open the door. Hearing Quinn laughing. She's not in the main bedroom she must be in the bathroom that is covered with all of Quinn's needs as my blue toothbrush sits there. I open the door to the bathroom and see her struggling to stand up and she's trying to put a top on but it's too small for her.

"Hey baby!" She yells running over to me and jumping, hugging me with the massive weight that sits on her belly. Her tummy stops us from getting any closer.

"Hey babe" I say quietly holding her in my arms.

She pulls her head away and kisses me on the lips.

"What was Puck doing here?" I ask, confused.

Her face drops from happy to serious and worry. The face she's pulling now means she's up to something but I ignore it.

"He…uhh..He..You saw him?!" She replies worriedly.

"Uh Yeah he just walked out our door?" I'm confused now.

"Wow how was he?" She asks.

"Uhm fine I guess?" Time to end 'That' conversation.

"So you ready to go out tonight?" I ask.

She looks down to think and starts to cringe putting her hands on her belly and making a painful face. She falls back to the toilet seat to sit down and starts to cry. She's having one of those contra thingies.

"Uh Quinn?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Ahhh shit!" She cries. Tears start falling from her eyes.

Her jeans begin to fill with water and I think she's wet her pants.

"Quinn?!" I'm scared that something wrong is happening.

"Ge…get the bag" She struggles to say. The bag….the bag packed of things that she'll need for the…hospital…

"The bag…yeah" I say rushing out the room to get the bag out from under the bed that we share.

I grab it and enter the bathroom again dropping the bag out her feet.

"C…coat" She says again. Oh shit…she…we need to go.

I grab her coat and put it over her shoulders and try to pull the rest of her white long sleeved top over her belly, it reaches but not enough to cover below her belly button.

I lift her up into my arms and struggle to carry the weight out the door. We get half way down the halfway before I remember that I forgot the bag. I put Quinn on her legs and she breathes quickly and heavy.

Once I have the bag and Quinn in my arms I run to get a cab and sit Quinn in as she screams in pain and my ears hurt.

"Nearest hospital please and fast" I say shouting at the cab driver as he steps on it.

We get to the hospital and continue to carry Quinn through to the reception desk.

"Uh…she's about to…uh give…uh birth" I say to the pretty lady at the desk who looked like she didn't give a damn until I got there, and she starts to stare at me.

We're standing with Quinn for a few seconds in awkward silence then she stares at the lady in shock horror and then at me.

"EXCUSE ME! I'm about to give birth which I'm pretty sure doesn't need to be held up because I'm also sure that you don't want any mess on the floor to clean up" Quinn says too fast that I hardly understand it.

"Oh yeah sorry!" The lady says getting up and going into the back room whilst Quinn makes weird noises probably of which are pain.

The lady comes back out with a wheelchair and Quinn sits in it and I push her to the room where the lady is leading us to.

Quinn's in more pain now and I'd hate to be in her problem.

"Finn!" She shouts at me, bringing me out of my sick visions that have her giving birth. I start feeling ill and walk over to my girlfriend.

"Y…yes?" I say to her waiting for her to scream at me.

"Can you get my…" She was cut off by a male sounding voice.

"Sorry Miss. Fabrey but we need to give you a check-up before you give birth" Said the man who must be the doctor.

He was wrong to even tell Quinn that and I know that she's about to yell, her face is going red and I don't think it can contain itself.

"Check-up? Check-up? I'm about to give birth any minute ok? I can feel it, I'd love to know what happened when you gave birth did they give you a check-up no I don't think so because you're a man and you wouldn't understand so just get me into a fucking room to get this baby out and to stop giving me fucking pain"

My ears hurt and I can see that the doctor becomes scared from being pulled by his colloar by Quinn.

"Uh…uh..y…yes ma'am" He replies. Quinn nods him off and lets him go. He runs out of the room and I begin to start conversation not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Woah, that was sexy babe" I say looking at her impressed.

"Thank you Baby" She says calmly before she can even cringe at the upcoming pain that enters her body.

A doctor and a nurse come through and they've already had a discussion about what to do with her and they come close. The nurse starts to speak.

"Ok ma'am we're going to take you to a room and help you there ok?" Quinn nods in agreement and they wheel her off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U Sorry for the wait!**

**P x**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I look up into his soft calming eyes. His hair sits so gently on the top of his head. I can feel his fingertips tracing my back, tickles my arms and I give a slight calm smile.

"I love you Rachel Berry" He says propping his head on his elbow.

My smile fades and I'm brought back to reality. Yes we've been dating for over 2 years but I don't want him to say it. Not yet…not ever.

Two nights ago we became engaged. For reasons I didn't even want to disturb. I would love more than anything to say those 3 words back but I refuse, I can't. My heart is telling me otherwise.

I have to change the subject but nothing too off.

"We have to start planning" I giggle making it appear that I do too but I want to focus on something else.

"Well when do you want to put us?" He asks, the word us makes me shudder and cringe. My heart realising that this man is not for me but I can't go back on my word and even so, I've been with him for over 2 years, that's got to mean something.

"As soon as" I reply, wanting to get this thing over and done with and then I can focus on getting my way and being able to have the family that I'm desperate for.

"In 3 weeks then?" The idea sounds absurd but the sooner the better and we're going to need to get those invitations out.

I gasp but continue. "Who's coming then?" I ask, let's get the names down.

"Well my darling Rachel you go ahead and invite whoever you want" There is no limit to my fiancé's money.

"Ok Mr. Moneybags" I laugh as he does, confused at first but then getting the half disgusting joke that I just made.

Once we're both up and ready and deciding that we shouldn't do anything today we both sit down with a pen and a piece of paper each ready to put down the names of whoever we want and then finally deciding.

"Let's make a game" Jesse says to me flipping out his iPhone and clicking on apps. He taps on the timer and I can see where he's going with this. He sets it on the table and decide to join in.

"Oh it's on" I yell, he gives me a challenging look and sets the timer for 2 minutes.

Once I get cracking and counting the names of all the guests that are a possibility almost certainly coming, I debate with myself if or if not to invite both my dad's. I am daddy's little girl and they should accept who I am. Not everything can go their way. I'll send and invitation and if they don't come then of course they'll just have to miss out. I'm not changing my interests because of them.

Once the timer sounds the alarm we then take a look at each other's lists and at the top I see a anme that will haunt me. There is a rubber on the end of my pencil and I will just have to do it.

"I'm just going to the toilet" He says and I comment a lovely.

"Ok sure" I reply on the end. Now is my chance and I've got to do it. Soon after hearing the toilet flush I hear his business tone and realise he's probably on the phone to the name I just rubbed out. Britania Perez is all I can hear. Of course he would be.

Frankly I'm a little mad, but I won't go to extreme measures for it. I stay calm and hand over the list once he renters the room.

"Done!" I say, keeping in mind the amount of guests we have. A grand, and spot on total of 100.

"That's great baby but I have to go tend to Britania. I'll be back after lunch I'm having it out. You go ahead and select a design for the invites I'll send you a link to a good website" Jesse says to me. I feel like I've just hit the roof, but I don't show it. Today we were supposed to be spending time alone not going out with others.

"That's ok baby, have a good day" I say dismissing who he's seeing and knowing what I'm going to do today.

"Great see you later" He says coming over and giving me a peck on the cheeks before exiting the room and closing the door behind him, giving me one last smile.

I rush over to my bag and fill it with my daily needs for today. I'm going to go shopping…with his credit card. I feel a pang of excitement as I exit the door just has he did and I walk down the hallway, descending the stairs and aiming for the door before I bump into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going" I yell still trying to recollect my self and gather my things from the floor.

I look up and see the giant that I met yesterday! It Finn and boy am I glad to see him, but why is he here?

"Oh hey, sorry, but why are you here?" I ask him, dismissing his stressed face.

"Um maybe because I'm staying here? You?" He replies and I realise the stupid question that I just asked.

"Sorry and same. Hey what are you doing today?" I ask again. Full of questions me!

"Um well I wa…" He tried to say but I interrupted him.

"Perfect! Come with me!" I squealed. He hesitated but then grew to the idea of me linking on his arm, dragging him through all the foreign shops. I have an idea and it's going to be the best.

I am going to buy new clothes. Or maybe even the best wedding dress yet. So expensive it will run his card out.

We are about to enter a massive mall until I see a cute little wedding shop on the corner.

"Let's go this way" I say dragging him yet again so he stumbles and topples on to me. We're looking at each other, eyes locked. Hearts beating against each other, although mine might be beating faster because I'm under pressure with his weight on top of me.

Before it can even happen before I can do anything, our lips lock for a good minute we are pressed completely, him giving in more than me. It was natural and not supposed to happen, but it did and we can't erase that.

A sensation tingles through my body and spine and when he pulls away I lust for more but I know it's wrong. I'm engaged for god's sake! He has a pregnant girlfriend!

"Sorry that shouldn't have happened" He said to me getting up and turning to face the beautiful mountains that stand peacefully.

"No no it's fine" I say trying to sound apologetic at the same time. I get up and stand behind him. Although I've got my heels on I still can't see past his shoulder. I get around and face him. He looks at me with his amber eyes and I'm immediately indulged in his face.

"Honestly…" I try to say again but my breath his taken away. It's shocking how I met this guy. He's handsome and really…well…fit I guess, sexy.

"Um I have to get ba…" He tries to say but being Rachel I yet again I interrupted him.

"No please stay" I plead and he gives into my eyes which are trying to be adorable.

"Fine where are we going?" He asks after a short silence. I point towards the shop but barely knowing it's wrong that I just kissed a guy and I'm about to buy a dress that won't even be his to look at.

"Ok" I say linking again giving a little giggle as we stride towards the shop. Once we enter he looks at me in disgust as if I've just done something wrong.

"So you kiss me and then you bring me in here why?" He asks his face full of disappointment.

"Because I'm getting married and he's just gone off with one of his clients which may I remind you is Britania and she keeps stealing him away from me, so I went out today to feel better, but it's not worked until we kissed, so please, leave if you don't't want to be here or you can tend to your pregnant girlfriend, Who by the way I've seen with another guy. But I could be wrong. Who knows?" I yell to him feeling sorry after everything I've said and deciding to turn around and take a look at the pure white dresses.

**Finn's P.O.V**

I feel sorry for her I do but what she just said was clearly an aim or stab at me. Whatever but the fact is that Quinn was seen with another guy? But Rachel has never seen Quinn, unless she saw a pregnant woman…or knows her.

Quinn's not pregnant anymore though, I was on my way to see her than Rachel came out of nowhere and dragged me here! Still I can't stop thinking that Quinn was with another guy!

"I need to go but I promise I'll make it up to you" I said to Rachel as she continued to glare at me still stroking the material in front of her. I run out, across the road and straight back to the hotel.

I'm not out of breath yet but that must be from training on the football team, which I didn't even think they had in France.

Once I get to the hotel room I hear talking and giggling, there's a guy's voice in there and I begin to get suspicious. I ram through the door nearly breaking it down but I don't give bull as I see Quinn lying on the bed holding my daughter in her arms and the room service man smiling at my blonde girlfriend, mother of my child.

"So you're cheating on me?" I yell, they noticed me as soon as I entered.

"Wait, what?!" Quinn is stunned putting Beth in a made bed out of pillows, on the bed.

"You're cheating on me?" I say trying to get the truth.

"Um, No?" Quinn says she sounds confused but I ignore it.

"Is this him?" I say walking in pace over to the room service guy who looks kinda shocked standing there staring at the both of us.

I'm actually angry at Quinn, to think I was going to get engaged to her.

"Finn, nothing's going on between Will and I" She says, stepping in my direction.

"Will! Will!? You know his name? Jeez Quinn you know I came back here tonight to take you and Beth out and then I was going to give you this stupid ring and get married to you" I shout throwing the box on the bed and storming out.

I can't go back in the room. I won't. I start my pace towards the front door and decide to go snowboarding. I go to the keeper room and grab my kit and board. I head outside and see Rachel. She's crossing the road and I don't know if I should go to her or avoid. We didn't really have a fight but we didn't really get along after the talk.

"Hey Rachel" I shout. She looks upset and she's carrying a white suit bag. I guess she bought the dress.

"Hey Finn" She looks a little happier now. She stops right in front of me and we both just stand here looking at each other. She's amazing in her white cardigan and I can only just think that she will look beautiful in the dress she's holding.

"Finn, we can't do this, I'm engaged, you're a dad, it would be wrong" She says sort of breaking me as she does.

"Yeah well I'm being cheated on" I say wanting to just run and hide. Her phone makes a wooden sound and she looks down at it. Losing her breath as she clicks on the link and looks at Twitter.

"Um…can you take me to my place?" Rachel says looking up with tears in her eyes and her mouth pursed…I think.

"Y...Yeah sure" I reply, knowing I have nothing to do. Once we get to her place all I can smell is perfume but Rachel's wearing a different one today.

She turns around and suddenly hugs me, I hug back trying to hold on but she lets go and looks up at me, then kissing me. I kiss her back after being in shock and then we hear a noise.

A girls giggle almost. We look back at each other and then I start towards the room that the sound came from. I rest my hand on the door handle and look back at Rachel for permission to open the door. She nods and I open straight away, hearing a scream and looking at Jesse right in the face.

He's lying next to Brit..ania? I think and Jesse looks at her as I do.

"Don't tell Rachel" He mutters and I look back pretending Rachel isn't there, she shakes her head with her hand over her mouth and I turn back to reply to Jesse.

"I won't, but she'll be back soon I just came to get something for her" I say hearing the front room door silently shut and then I close the bedroom door and follow after Rachel.

That might have been the smartest thing I've done. When I get outside I see Puck but he doesn't see me. I don't know where Rachel went so I might as well follow him.

We're heading back to my room. Once he sees the hallway is clear he goes in. I press the side of my face to the door getting excited that I'm actually spying. Wow I'm an amazing guy! I can barely hear the conversation but it's understandable.

"How is she" Puck says.

"Great, I named her Beth, like we agreed" Quinn says. They agreed on her name? I didn't get a choice on naming my own daughter.

"She's cute, where's Finn today?" Puck says.

"Oh he caught me with the room service guy who was admiring Beth then he thought I was cheating on him, he through an engagement ring at me and then ran out, and I don't know what to do" Quinn says.

"Quinn I'd definitely think you were cheating on me with the room service guy but I'd be jealous if another man is staring at my daughter, which Finn is and Quinn…you said you'd tell him, you said that after our baby was born you'd break it off with him…" Puck replies. Wait what…'after our baby' 'our baby'

I can hear footsteps coming closer and closer and at this point I think I should get away and hide but instead I'll open the door. As I do, I'm angry so it nearly breaks off the hinges but when I do I hear a thump and realise I've knocked Quinn out by smacking her with the door.

"Finn?!" Puck yells, holding Beth in his arms. "You just knocked out Quinn!" He yells again, I quickly turn to see Quinn on the floor with a bloody nose "Oops" I say and turn back Puck. He puts Beth on the bed and I punch him. It was deserved.

Now I have to knocked out people with no answers. Beth makes baby sounds and I look at her. "What do you want" I ask, picking her up. This is the most soft I'll ever see myself.

I walk around the room staring down into Beth's blue eyes and I walk out the room closing it behind me and pacing down the hallway. I bump into a woman and say I'm sorry but carry on.

"Finn?" The familiar voice says and then I turn. Rachel. She's crying, I'm crying. Wow I've really let myself down today. I was a ninja, secret agent and now I'm crying, with a baby in my arms and in front of a girl. Dammit!

"She's not mine" I say still looking at Beth. She's beautiful, just like her mother but when I can see Puck in her I get angry.

Why is this happening to me?

"Finn…I..I'm sorr…" Rachel tries to say but I cut her off, yelling.

"No Rachel, don't say you sorry, it won't make me feel better, so I've been cheated on twice, my girlfriend's baby isn't mine and now I'm screwed" I say, Rachel looks a little angry.

"Yeah! Well my fiancé is cheating on me! We get married in 3 weeks here in Canada, he even invited her to the wedding!" Rachel says. Ok I guess we both win but still.

"So before you think about yourself, think about others as well" She says and storms off. I didn't mean to get her all worked up.

"Rachel, wait" I say, she stops, it always works when I call after a girl.

I run up to her carefully trying not to wake a sleeping Beth and I lock my lips on hers.

"Please stay" I whisper, she nods.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"This is so messed up" I say to him. I'm lying next to him in my bed that I share with Jesse but he went out after Finn walked in on him and Britania. Beth is lying between us gurgling sweetly.

"I know but it would be so much better if we were naked" He says, I giggle.

"That was your call not mine" I reply.

"I was being a gentleman…plus we have a baby in between us" He smiles, caressing Beth's face.

"What's funny is I'm getting married in 3 weeks…or not, you have a girlfriend with a baby that's not yours and we're both being cheated on" I point out. I think he understands but from what I know…it's Finn. In the month I've known him. A month already.

"Well how long are you staying?" He asks.

"As long as I want, it might be after the wedding, we could stay here. You?" I reply.

"I have no idea anymore. I came here to get away from my family because they were disappointed in the fact that I became a young dad, but seeing as she's not mine I guess I could go back and survive. Except I like it out here" He says looking down at Beth and I can see his eyes welling up.

"Stay…you've been managing and I need help" I say, he looks up at me.

"But I can't pay for my stay" He says with a confused look.

"Jesse can pay, he deserves a financial break down, plus I have his credit cards" I smile at him and he smiles back.

Looks like this is going to be a long vacation.


End file.
